Wiki Nick Music
Home Ww.jpg|'Bem Vindos a Nick Music wikia'|link=http://pt.nickmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Nick_Atores|linktext=Aqui você fica sabendo sobre todos as músicas dos atores da nick Photoshop da 4ª temporada.png|'iCarly'|link=http://pt.nickmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:ICarly|linktext=Confira todas as músicas da série iCarly!. Big-Time-Rush-big-time-rush-16743602-720-4121.png|'Big Time Rush'|link=http://pt.nickmusic.wikia.com/wiki/If_Ruled_the_Wold|linktext=Ouça a música do 2º álbum do Big Time Rush. victorious-countdown.jpg|'Veon'|link=http://pt.nickmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Veon|linktext=Confira a Amizade musical de Leon e Victoria 100px|right Bem Vindos ao Nick Music Wikia, é uma enciclopédia da nickelodeon EUA e BR sobre as músicas. A wikia foi criada apenas pelos fãns, não tendo nenhum contato com os produtores. Participe dos acontecimentos na wikia e tente ser um administrador. Comente sobre as demais séries abaixo: 100px100px100px100px100px Música Nova right|250pxMake It In America: É a nova música de Victoria Justice no novo episódio de Victorious, Tori Goes Platinum. A música vazou na internet antes da sua estreia na nickelodeon e no episódio. Terá futuramente um clip da música na VEVO de Victoria Justice. Tori Goes Platinum será em 19 de Maio, Tori tem a oportunidade de fazer uma performace em seu próprio show, para isso ela terá que ter uma imagem própria. Nick Star right Cymphonique Miller:Conhecida publicamente como Cymphonique, é uma atriz adolescente e cantora americana. Ela é filha de Percy Robert Miller (Master P) e também pode conhecê-la por seu irmão famoso que também teve seu próprio show da Nickelodeon, Romeo Miller. Hoje Cymphonique faz a série How to Rock , em que ela deverá contribuir para a música. C. Miller já havia convidado estrelou no Big Time Rush , True Jackson VP , The Troop e Just Jordan. Atualmente, Miller faz a nova série musical da nickelodeon, How to Rock. Leia mais... Próximos Episódios Sabado 12 de Maio, novo episódios de ICarly e um especial do Big Time Rush. Començando o novo episódio de iCarly (as 21:00h) com iPear Store e logo em seguida o especial do Big Time Rush que chega com o 1º episódio da 3ª Temporada. 250px250px Abertura 300px|rightGostaria de fazer parte do Club Nick?. No club nick, você pode criar um avatar e ter acesso a todos os conteúdos da nickelodeon, como: jogos e Vídeos. No clube, você pode fazer amizades com os utros jogadores. Para poder jogar 'e ver vídeos terá que baixar o programa HotSpot Shield, vejá todo o processo de como instalar. Leia mais... O club Nickelodeon tem como língua fixa o Inglês. Atividades Novidades *Novo iCarly- Segunda-Feira, Episódio iQ na nickelodeon BR. *180px|rightNão perca Quarta (reprise) N-View. Vai mostar por traz das cameras de ICarly conhecendo a primeira Dama, Novos filmes, estreias na nickelodeon, as trunês do Big Time Rush e dicas do jogo da nick Monkey Quest. *Próximo episódios na nickelodeon EUA dia 24 de Março. *Drake Bell irá fazer uma aparição na 3ª temporada de Victorious. Há indicíos que ele será o irmão da Cat (Ariana Grande). O episódios se tratará dos anos '70. Filming Victorious - Tori & Cat *Confirmado atravez de Twitter, The Blonde Square (Esquadrão das Louras). 200px *Por enquanto não há Indicíos de novos episódios de Big Time Rush. Novidades Recentes...! Nickelodeon Twitter link=http://twitter.com/ Álbum 150px iCarly:iSoundtrack II: É o recente álbum da série ICarly, contendo 6 músicas: Dancing Crazy, Million Dollars, Coming Home, Generation Love, All Kinds of Wrong e Leave It All To Me. Incluindo outras músicas. 250px Quote Empalhamento 150px|leftVeon: É o empalhamento de Victoria Justice e Leon Tomas III. Eles fazem parte da série Victorious. Na série, Tori e André são grandes amigos, na maioria das vezes os 2 fazem duetos musicais (recente dueto: Countdonw). 250px VEVO 250px :Best Friend's Brother:O VEVO em desataque é o clique modificado de Best Friend's Brother de Victoria Justice. É conhecida também como a música tema de Spam, a amizade amorosa em iCarly de Sam (Jennette McCurdy) e Spencer (Jerry Trainor). A canção ficou ainda mais animada com o remix. A música está disponivel para baixar no iTunes: New Version . About This Wiki Espero que tenha gostado da nick music wikia. Ajude-nos a criar mais artigos para crescer ainda mais a wikia. Começe já (Coloque o Tema da sua Edição artigo). Cadastre-se ou faça o Login para garantir mais pontos nessa wikia e se tornar um dos admnistradores e ficar em 1º lugar entre os outros usuários da wikia. Crie Já uma conta LoginFicheiro:Club.png type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Crie um novo artigo! Rádio link=http://www.lognplay.com/player.asp?cod=105434Ouça a Rádio da wikia onlinelink=http://www.lognplay.com/player.asp?cod=105434 Ficheiro:Tumblr_m1gbudP0xL1qesmejo2_250.gif link=http://www.lognplay.com/player.asp?cod=105434|150px {| class="mainpage" style="width:100%; padding:5px; background-color:#FFEBCD; -moz-border-radius:8px; -webkit-border-radius:8px; border-radius:8px;" | colspan=2 style="padding-left:8px; border-bottom:1px solid #8B4513;" | Latest news and opinion |- | Featured blog posts Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Nick Atores Categoria:Série